halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Contact Harvest
Mendicate Bias vs Offensive Bias I've seen that it seems to be an accepted thing that Mendicate Bias is present on the Forerunner dreadnought in Halo: Contact Harvest, and so I was wondering where this was ever confirmed. I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to have been Offensive Bias? Let's consider. The AI in question has full access to the ship. Mendicate Bias was a prisoner, so why would he have any access to the ship's systems? And if Mendicate Bias was so attached to the ship, how could he then escape from the ship and get into the Ark's systems to make his appearance in Halo 3's terminal system? And we know Offensive Bias led the Forerunner fleet in the final assault against the Flood, so why is it that he suddenly drops off the radar, but Mendicate Bias, whom Offensive Bias seems set on slowly tearing apart after capture, pops up everywhere? So, thus, I want to see where it is confirmed canon that Mendicate Bias is the one on the Forerunner dreadnought, and not Offensive Bias. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 10:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) FUNNY The last q&a is hilarious, Q: One more question: David Scully audio book?A: No promises. But if it were up to me? Hell. Yes. --0nyx Sp1k3r 02:41, 15 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Sgt Johnson has a Battle Rifle ? Johnson's squad Anyone here think the Sarge's squad might be Mendoza, Jenkins, Chips Dubbo, and Bisenti? They have some history with the Sarge, and this would be a good novel to include them in.--66.212.1.66 20:56, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Not likely. Harvest was glassed in 2525. That means that Mendoza, Jenkins, Chips and Bisente would have to be in their fifties duing Halo 1 to have been there. Since they're all PFCs, it doesn't seem likely. Besides, they sound like they're in their twenties. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 13:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::This is Sci-Fi though. Age isn't a big factor. Cryo sleep, relativistic effects from fast travel, etc, could lead to people staying young across time. Johnson, Mendez and all those other wierd SPARTAN-1s anyone? User:Swearingmonk All of the Colonial Militia (Johnson's squad) are unknowns, except for one familiar name: Jenkins Mendoza and Jenkins are both on Johnson's squad on Halo 1. Jenkins is the one filming when the flood first appear and in the books they capture a flood and the dog-tags it had said "PFC Jenkins" Also Mendoza was the Marine in the boonie hat in the room 2524? Ok, it says here that Harvest was attacked by the Covenant in 2524. On the official Bungie Timeline it says that contact with Harvest was lost in 2525. Which one is it? :Maybe Harvest was attacked late in 2524 and fell later in 2525. Or maybe they held out for a very long time before Harvest finally fell and got glassed. -Janitor 13:39, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::The book spands from 2524 to 2525 but the Covenant actually attacks in 2525. -- Uneven elephant 22:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Harvest was first attackd in febuary 2525 Delta-269 12:34, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Ahh but if you read Halo: Fall of Reach MC was introduced in 2517 and was six years old so there he is 42 years old in the ned of Halo 3. but like you said cryo sleep etc. And in the book Jenkins is their with Johnson and lives Insurrection Which insurrection (civil war) is the novel covering? I haven't heard about any civil war taking place during the fall of Harvest. There was a rebel govenor on Harvest before the Covenant invasion, the rebel was killed during OPERATION: KALIEDOSCOPE by none other than Johnson himself. --Ajax 013 11:02, 16 August 2007 (UTC) The Insurrection itself is the civil war fought by the UNSC against the rebels on all planets, btw, are we sure that guy on pg. 122 is Johnson? could just be another black soldier with a sniper rifle... -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:30, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah it could just be another black soldier with a sniper rifle and the initials AJJ who has been multiple times in close proximity to the Master Chief. Or maybe not. 10:19, 31 October 2007 (UTC) In the end Master Chief is 40+ years old, yes. But he was biologically augumented, making his age seem less of a factor of his performance. release (?) During a very brief stint working at a bookshop, i discovered that the particular store will be able to order Contact Harvest on the 16th of October. No verifiable sources, and no assurances that this is its release date. But i hope its true. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 22:23, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Possible Cover Error I know it was already stated but nobody has replied. So here it is. Why does Jhonson have a battle rifle? They were developed way after harvest. Shouldn't he have an assault rifle? It has never been stated that the battle rifle was constructed circa Halo 2, in fact, it could've been made dozens of years before Harvest -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:30, 17 September 2007 (UTC) true. but i thought Dr.Hasley gave the battle rifle to the spartens with new armor and weapons in First Strike It was there first encounter with it but Joe Stanten confirmed that is an earleir iteration of the BR55 used by Sarge. Due to Slipspace and the longevity of guns, it could of easily been used for over 25 years before hand. --Ajax 013 22:42, 20 September 2007 (UTC) It's possible that the BR is OLD tech and it's recently taken back to service (and upgraded in H3). But because S2's were surprised when they got the BR's and they're supposed to know all UNCS weapons and more, i don't exactly believe my theory... Johnson had a prototype, not like the one used in the games. lovemuffin 00:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) It was an ONI prototype at the time.Halonerd147 15:02, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it was an ONI prototype. It was given to the squad on Harvest. But you never know. They may have taken them back afterwords to continue working on them. That would explain their dissapearence Its a prototype, it has it's own article, i'm too lazy to link it, type in br, and click the botton 1 (i think) the one that says contact harvest era, i also noticed it said it had a 60 round mag in the book, but 36 on the cover. XBR55 Battle Rilfe. This is the Battle Rifle that is in the book. It is the very first model of the BR. Taj1994 22:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Colonial Militia Trainees I've never heard of the colonial militia in Halo. Anyone know anything about the colonial militia trainees on Harvest? I imagine there something similar to the TA in the UK or the Home Gaurd in the US, 'weekend warriors' --Ajax 013 17:31, 20 September 2007 (UTC) They are liked staed above, basically a national gaurd for the colonies. The magority of places have them. There is also a refrence to theem in ODST where the Grifiti states "Militia ain't worth shit!" mainly becuase it was wiped out in the Battle of Earth. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Release date Well, i was right as per above. The podcast confirmed it'll be out on October 16th. Yes!!! 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 19:23, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :oops - it ''is on the 30th. my bad. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 04:24, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I just came from a bookstore where I read the prologue. Not adding that because I can't think of any way to prove it (no camera), short of posting the store's phone number. Basic summary, detail and addendum. Or is that the same thing everyone's already read in OXM? (Feel free to edit this post if there's a better spoiler-masking system.) --Andrew Nagy 19:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::And apparently someone decided to just delete the spoiler links instead, making my post make no sense. But they're not needed now anyway. --Andrew Nagy 22:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks - that sounds awesome! Just asking (not about plot or spoilers), but how does it read? Is it like the other books? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek ''The Battle-Net '' 18:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have the book. It's like the rest, a fun, light read. Goes into the inner workings of the Convenant, the Brutes, Prophets (and their mating rituals!), etc. I picked it up at an O'Hare airport bookstore last Friday. 64.142.6.64 20:45, 27 October 2007 (UTC) The book sounds interesting. I bet the Prophet mating ritual part is interesting, along with the other Covenant stuff.Sephirose Who's the "major character from Halo 2" is it Half-Jaw? Tartarus? Truth?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 01:47, 28 October 2007 (UTC) SPOILERS: Actually, there are several: you find out how Tartarus became cheiftain of the brutes, AND you find out how Truth, Regret and Mercy got their position Is that the Australian release date also? Or is it later? Teflon4 07:54, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Not chieftain of all the Brutes, just captain of his ship. Plus, where he got his hammer from. 64.142.6.64 06:12, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Well, Chieftain of his ship, yes, but the book gives the impression that the brutes on the ship are some of the highest ranking Brutes (i.e., the only ones with their own ship) Prologue Where can I find this? Is there a transcript online that someone knows about?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 21:59, 10 October 2007 (UTC) It is in the newest Official Xbox Magazine issue.Trooper117 00:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :It's on B.net: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12911 --Charles II 01:25, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Wouldnt it be better to provide a link to the prologue, rather than just put the whole thing up? In a little while the whole book'll be out, so i think it hardly matters - unless we want to put this here as well... Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 02:49, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Johnson ODST? With the way the prologue describes Johnson and his team's uniforms it seems like they would be ODSTs. Mainly how the helmet was described covering their whole head and using external speakers to communicate with others. So does that mean Johnson at one time was ODST? Hollywood 04:00, 31 October 2007 (UTC) No, he's not. He's a Marine. 64.142.6.64 06:11, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Marine Special Forces (not specified if this is ODST or not) with VERY special clearance. Also, there is mention of him carrying out some very secret black ops. Just to add in a note, it also says in the book that he was trained in how to use HEV pods. Prevents him from passing out on his way to the Tiara, I'll find the page number later. -- Rokrin Johnson's rank As quoted from the article, "It is the year 2524"..."In this unlikely group of heroes, one stands above the rest...a young Marine Staff Sergeant named Avery Johnson.". So, this means Johnson was a staff sergeant in both 2524, and in 2552 during Halo 1. So, was he the same rank for 28 years, or was he demoted, and regained his rank by the battle of Instillation 04? Or was he possibly a civilian for 28 years? If not, I'd imagine after 28 years he would've gotten a promotion to an officers rank, and maybe be a captain, rather than the sergeant major he is. 06:53, 31 October 2007 (UTC) More Continuity errors? Okay, so the Covenant are showed using the Spirit dropships from Halo 1, which makes sense for continuity, and Staten even shows how the Brute Choppers from Halo 3 were invented, but then all of the brutes are wearing the armor and using the weapons we see them wearing in Halo 3, even though in Halo 2 they are wearing a completely different set of armor and using completely different guns! Even Tarturus at one point is wearing the Gold armor of a Brute Cheiftain from Halo 3, but in Halo 2 they've all seemed to have lost their armor! They were rushed back into active duty in halo 2 and they probably didn't have their armor with them. Alexspartan117 10:08, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Something else I noticed is that Jenkins is one of the characters. What exactly does he do in this book? And could someone please edit his page to show that he's in this?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 18:56, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe only that group of Brutes was allowed armor and parts of Tarturs's armor was destroyed so maybe the rest of it was destroyed before Halo 2. And Jenkins basicly trains for the marines, becomes a sniper for team 1A and then joins the marines under Johnson. Spartan-016 00:48, 2 November 2007 (UTC) No i think HALO 2 Is the continuity error ;]. Its been said many times before, the design for the Brutes in Halo 2 was unfinished and unliked, the Halo 3 design was most likely their aim design wise. --Ajax 013 11:47, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Here's my guess: Maccabeus and company and were among the highest ranking Brutes, this much is obvious. Perhaps the shield technology they were given was experimental, ala the earlier MJOLNIR sets, and only the highest ranking Brutes could get them. I still agree with Ajax's theory that Halo 2 was the continuity error, but I think it would make sense if that was the explanation. Also, since the Brutes were relegated to bodyguards after Contact Harvest(or so it seems) perhaps the Brutes turned in their new armor for what they had before because policing Grunts and Jackals wouldn't be hard for a group of Brutes, as seen in Halo 2. Then, when Brutes were being reintroduced on the battlefield, the shield technology was ready to be mass-produced or already was, but simply not used by the Brutes in their old role. Then, why would Tartarus get rid of his golden armor after fighting his uncle to get it? Perhaps he thought his super shields were better than something that collapsed after a short amount of enemy fire. Gruntyking117 02:15, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Update? Its been days since the book came out. I swear it took less time with Ghosts of Onyx :), but though information fromt he book already have their own pages, this one remains bland. Is it to avoid spoilers, or just because nobody with a copy has bothered yet? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 08:04, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I don't even have a copy of the book. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I was jsut saying that it had taken a while - sorry if it sounded like a rant. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 04:28, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Okay, so this really needs to be updated. We have previews and hints about what "will" happen in the book, but nothing that discusses what's in the actual book. The other articles on the characters in the book also need to be updated, since hardly any of the personal relationships and revelations made in the book have been added to the articles. I changed the tense in the opening paragraph to show that the book has at least been released. Interrupt feed 04:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC) CA? on page 61 it talks about CA bureaucrats and sympathizers what is the "CA"? Colonial AdministrationInnerRayg 06:50, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Colony Numbers Is it true that Contact Harvest has a part saying there were only 17 pre-war colonies for the UNSC? I don't have the book (yet), and was curious. 'Kora ‘Morhek' ''The Battle-Net '' 07:48, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Main chracters I ran into this video feature and thought to give it a try, and visualize the main characters in this book. Wanted to invite everyone to contribute clips - Thx, AndreaVela 10:11, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Foreunners? *On the Forerunner talk page, someone said this book said Forerunners are Human. Someone care to explain that one? --Rasengan399 23:12, 8 March 2008 (UTC) **When the tool used for identifying Forerunner artifacts scanned a planet of Humans, it identified every human as a 'Reclaimer', the "children" of the Forerunners Lovemuffin 05:44, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Boring device Did anyone else notice the call-back to The Evolution of Halo when the text mentions "some sort of boring device" used by Chur'R-Yar on ''Bulk Discount? --Andrew Nagy 06:30, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Insurection Anyone else think that the Insurrection was pherhaps inspired by the current conflicts in Iraq and Afganistan and the war on terror? I for one believe this is almost a certainty. Spartan 501 04:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I find this somewhat unlikely, for the reason that the Halo storyline and thus the insurrection was thought of before the current conflicts, before the 911 terror attacks and the War in Afghanistan and certainly before Operation Iraqi Freedom. However later material, like contact harvest may have derrived some aspects of the War on Terror. Person122 02:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) however the insurrection does have a number of parallels to the russian involvement in chechnya, the first war of which occured from 1994 to '96. Person122 19:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Most likely as they describe the unpopularity of the war. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) is this book any good? tell me please-connorlonske :: It is. Enjoy it. Graveith 06:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Sex Scene? Halo contact harvest is maybe the first piece of Halo media to include a sex scene. It is near the end of the book, between Jilan Al-Cygni and Johnson. Do you think that this little tidbit would be placed in the "Plot" or "Trivia" section? :Chapter 2 of the Axon Clips had a probable rape scene. Non-canon It's from a source that conflicts with canon, but it's still Halo. --Andrew Nagy 20:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) "Epsilon Eridanus" Does anyone have any idea why is Epsilon Eridani system constantly called "Epsilon Eridanus" in the novel? Is it a retcon, or a mistake? Creates some confusion whether it means Eridanus or Epsilon Eridani system.--Jugus 21:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Read Epsilon Eridani. It might be a mistake or that it is near the Eridanus constellation.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Prabably a mistake. A system called "Eridanus" doesn't exist in real life, but it was specifically described as a star system in Fall of Reach. Perhaps "Eridanus system" is just some star in the real-life Eridanus Constellation, but renamed "Eridanus" in the Halo universe. Or, more likely, it's just a mistake. The "epsilon eridanus" in CH just makes it more confusing. But it's probably referring to Reach's system-Epsilon Eridani. ::This guy has done some in-depth research with these things. Pretty interesting stuff. Seven Has anyone else noticed this book is practically DRIPPING with seven references? Almost every number in there is seven or a multiple of it. Sergeant Halo Freak http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Dreadnought check it out it shows u what it looks like from inside (only one angle) --Sergeant Halo Freak 05:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC)Esreal